The Feeling of a Lost Relationship
by TvStarDiva
Summary: I started this in 2006 and I want to finish it! This time I won't quit! Rory has reached a point in her life, where her boyfriend hasn't called in over a month and She is realizing that all that is good might end.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. The feeling of a lost relationship

Rory walks into her dorm after her last class of the day. The room is quiet as she looks around.

"No Paris again" she mutters.

Remembering how Paris is now in a serious relationship with her editor and spends more time making out with him then cleaning her room. Rory walks over to the answering machine hoping today will be the envious day that she will hear from Logan.

"Beep…first message…"

"Hey sweetie! Its mom. Well of course you know its me, but anyway just wanted to know if you're coming down this weekend? Well of course your coming, you need to endure, yet again more torture with me from Emily Gilmore and plus you need clean clothes. But, anyways just checking or maybe just trying to avoid listening to Michelle ramble on and on and on about his chows."

Rory hears Michelle talking in the background and smiles.

"But anyways hun, see you this weekend, and Rory.. HURRY!"

"Beep…you have no more messages."

Rory walks to her room.

"Of course I have no more messages, Mr. Perfect can't drag himself away to give me one phone call".

She then picks up the phone and dials her mother.

"Hello" says Lorelei.

"Hey Mom."

"What took you so long sheesh I don't leave messages for you to delete you know. I expect a call back ASAP."

"Well sorry mom, I just walked in two minutes ago and you can't expect me to be your diversion from Michelle all the time you know."

"Why not huh? I always have before you were in Yale and hey little missy, you used to enjoy it."

"Well use someone else sometimes. I'm a very busy woman and I receive other calls you know."

"Logan still hasn't called has he?"

"Well of course he called…well no, not yet, but he will"

"Hun what have I told you about waiting around for a boy to call. Not good, desperate… I'm picturing you with 10 cats soon…one of them named after me and Luke and by the way, thank you in advance, make sure I'm not the black cat."

"Thanks for having confidence in me, mom. Its not like its been a long time its been a couple of days".

"Hun its been a month and he hasn't called, you need to stop waiting. Come down here, I'll take the day off and we'll have fun bugging Luke like we always do."

"Is it wise for us to still bug Luke now that your going out with him?" "Hello, its Luke, if I don't bug him then Luke's isn't fun anymore."

Lorelei chuckles.

" Mom its Friday you know we got to go to Dinner at Grandma's"

"Well we just have to skip it, what shall we use now…oh that Sookie is in labor…that's always a good one to use".

"Mom we can't use that, it is not only immorally wrong, but you used it last week to get out of dinner to go out with Luke and Grandma showed up at the hospital demanding to see Sookie."

"Damn I forgot that…well we can…"

"No mom lets just go" interrupts Rory "it will take my mind off of Logan and trust me there is no way we are getting out of it".

"Party Pooper"

"Bye" says Rory.

Rory throws her phone on her bed and walks over to her desk and picks up a picture frame. She looks at the picture of Logan leaning against his boat (that he now has named "Ace" for her) smiling his million dollar smile. As Rory's eyes begin to water she throws the picture on the floor hearing it break and screams "Screw it, I'm going". She grabs her purse, phone, keys and her laundry bag and walks out her dorm slamming the door.

Sookie waddles into the lobby after Lorelei hangs up with Rory.

"Did I hear something about me going into labor" Sookie rubs her belly "and you skipping dinner with your mother".

"Yes, I was going to use you as an excuse to get me and Rory out of dinner since she is depressed about the rich bastard who hasn't called her. But Rory didn't want to go through with it since the last fiasco of Emily Gilmore in the Stars Hollow Hospital".

"Ah…oh! The baby kicked. I think she is saying make Rory her favorite chocolate espresso cake to cheer her up".

"Wow that baby learns fast in there" says Lorelei as she rubs Sookie's belly "keep up the good work girl and you'll be one of us no doubt".

Sookie laughs as she waddles back towards the kitchen already in her mind thinking of what ingredients she will use for the cake. Lorelei walks to the library and sees Michelle and runs back to the desk and picks up the phone.

" Damn you" mutters Michelle as he walks by the desk looking at Lorelei.

"Sorry Michelle another important phone call".

Lorelei dials the number while smiling as she sees Michelle stomp out the door.

"Hello" says Luke while dodging Lane running past him to serve Kirk his food.

"Well hello you".

"Why do you insist on calling me at the time when everyone is going crazy in here" remarks Luke.

"Well cause its fun hearing you all frustrated" Lorelei chuckles.

"Is there a reason for your call or are you doing this just to torture me as always".

"Well there is a reason umm and when I come up with one I'll call you and tell you" chuckles Lorelei.

"Are you done, hold on a second…NO KIRK YOUR EGGS DO NOT SMELL LIKE FISH, JUST EAT IT OR I'LL MAKE YOU EAT IT! I gotta go I'm about to strangle Kirk again. Talk to you later, bye".

"Byee".

Rory drives fast on the highway trying to run from the pain she has of missing Logan, and the doubtful thoughts that seem to start getting into her head. She turns on the radio and the song that she and Logan danced to the night before Logan left came on. Rory quickly changes the station and another love song comes on.

"Is the world trying to torture me" mutters Rory. She accelerates some more and out of nowhere appears a cop behind her with his lights on. She pulls over and the cop pulls over behind her.

"It seems I've gotten my answer" Rory mutters. The Cop knocks on the window as she curses in her head. Rory opens the window and finally looks at the officer when she sees his face, she lets out a gasp, he looks a lot like Logan.

"Is everything ok madam?" asks the officer.

"Yea I mean, yes everything is fine. You just scared me… yea" says Rory.

The police officer looks down at Rory and asks "Have you been drinking miss?"

"No! I mean no sir I haven't been drinking. I am fully sober" says Rory. "Could you step out of the car miss?" asks the cop.

"Are you serious?" demands Rory "You got to be kidding me".

"Miss, step out of the car please" says the cop more sternly now.

Rory gets out of the car and goes through the DUI test given by the officer. After all of it was done Rory sits back into her car and in her mind curses the police for hiring this jerk to be a cop.

"Here you go miss" says the cop as he hands her two tickets.

"Wait there are two tickets here why do I have two tickets?' asks Rory.

"One for speeding and the other one for back talking an officer" says the cop "Have a nice day miss".

The cop walks back to his patrol car as Rory rolls up the car window and is now even more pissed than before. Rory pulls out slow and continues driving to Stars Hollow.

"Sookie!!" shouts Lorelei "you said you were going to bake one cake. ONLY ONE!"

Lorelei looks back down at the table that is now filled with ten different kinds of chocolate cake.

"Yes, I know I said I was going to bake just one but then I got to thinking" said sookie.

"Uh oh" interrupts Lorelei.

Sookie ignores Lorelei and continues.

"Well I could just bake one chocolate espresso cake for Rory. But there are so many different kinds of espressos. So, why not make one for every kind of espresso. We got your mocha, we got your almond espresso we got every kind you can think of."

"Sookie, even though I love your chocolate cakes and so does Rory and we do love espressos. But Hun, we don't need ten cakes. I can't eat ten cakes (sookie glares at Lorelei) ok maybe that one time, but I thought I was pregnant and hungry and… Lorelei sighs.

"Ok fine, just box them up so I can take them home" says Lorelei.

She walks out of the kitchen shaking her head. "Ten chocolate espresso cakes" mumbles Lorelei under her breath.

"What about ten chocolate espresso cakes" Rory said as she walks into the dining room.

"Oh hey you're here, good and never mind that" says Lorelei "So still want to go to your grandparents house cause I'm sure we can just have nice party here at home and not deal with the torture".

"Mom, I am stressed out from exams. I haven't heard from my boyfriend in a month and I just got two speeding tickets on my way here" yells Rory "We are going to grandma's and grandpa's house cause I'm not going to add their madness to my madness".

Lorelei walks over and hugs Rory.

"Okay Hun, I definitely see it your way just give me a sec to clean up and we'll be on our way okay?

"Okay" says Rory.

Lorelei walks away but before leaving the dining room she takes one more look at Rory and sees how miserable she is. "Poor baby" she thinks and walks off and gets her things.

Rory walks around the dining room in her own thoughts. She keeps thinking of Logan and why he hasn't called. She checks her cell phone no missed calls. She sees a blonde guy walk in from the outside and instantly she mistakes him for Logan. But then she shakes her head and he no longer looks like Logan.

"Hey you okay?"

Rory turns around and sees her mother staring at her with concern.

"yea I'm okay" she replies. "Or I think I will be" Rory thinks.

"Well good" Lorelei says "Well lets be on our way shall we and you know what, I'll drive, don't want you getting any more tickets or even worse arrested…Again!".

Rory mumbles how she lives with a psychotic mother and that she will be in therapy for it.

Lorelei yells after Rory "Ha didn't think I could work anymore of those in didn't ya? Hey! Don't run away from me. I got plenty and they're gonna last the whole drive to Hartford. *Sigh* cranky girl."

Lorelei closes the door behind her.

*End Of Chapter 1*


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Lorelei pulls up to her parents mansion. She turns to Rory and sighs. "You know we can still make our don't have to go in". **

"**Mom, give up already" says Rory "We drove all the way here and we ARE going to go in". **

**Rory gets out of the jeep and starts walking towards the door. **

"**Spoiled sport" Lorelei mumbles as she grabs her purse and gets out of her jeep. **

**Lorelei walks to Rory where she stands in front of the Gilmore residence door. Lorelei reaches to ring the door bell but Rory stops her. Lorelei looks at Rory and says "what?". **

"**Mom" says Rory "Can we try not to talk about Logan with grandma tonight, I mean if she mentions him can you…you know". **

"**Interrupt and change the subject as I always do and make her mad" says Lorelei. **

"**exactly" Rory says with a smile. **

"**Alright Hun I'll try. But you know that when your grandmother wants to know something. She will find a way to get it out of you. You are talking about a woman who could make a nazi break down and tell her all his secrets". **

**Lorelei reaches and rings the doorbell. The maid of the month answers the door and lets them in. As they give the maid their coats, Emily Gilmore walks in. **

"**Oh Rory your finally here" says Emily as she kisses Rory on the cheek. "Its so great to see you, we have so much to catch up on especially now that your done with all you exams". **

**Emily looks at Lorelei and says "You are late again Lorelei, what, is that diner man, oh what's his name Luke keeping you from your engagements now".**

"**Oh mom, its so nice to see you again too" heckles Lorelei. Emily grabs Rory by the arm and leads her to the living room. **

"**So how do you think you did on your exams, I'm sure you passed" says Emily. **

"**Well I'm hoping I did grandma" says Rory as she sits down next to her mother. **

"**Well, what are you planning to do over vacation?" asks Emily " I hope there is room in your schedule to spend time with your grandparents who love you so much". **

**Rory laughs nervously.**

"**Don't worry grandma there is plenty of room for time with you" Rory smiles nervously to Lorelei. **

**Emily looks at Rory and asks "plenty?". **

**Rory looks at Lorelei. Lorelei already knows what's going through her daughters mind even before she turns her head and looks at her daughters worried face. **

"**Rory is there something wrong with you and Logan?" Emily asks. "Mom, is dinner ready yet? I'm literally starving over here, if I get any thinner I'll disappear." Lorelei interrupts. **

"**Lorelei do not interrupt. We will eat soon. Rory is there a problem in your relationship with Logan. I've always pictured you such a perfect couple" **

"**No grandma there is no problem with me and Logan, everything is great just great" Rory says nervously as she turns and looks at her mom. "Ok you two. I want to know what is going on and I want to know now." Emily demands "lets go. lets have it". **

"**Mom, you heard Rory. Everything is great between her and Logan. That's it, there is nothing else to add so lay off it" says Lorelei. **

"**Lorelei, I know perfectly well that you two are hiding something from me and I do not appreciate it" says Emily. **

"**Mom there is absolutely nothing. If you want to find something you have to bark up another tree cause this tree is bare" says Lorelei.**

"**STOP IT!" yells Rory "Logan went away on a trip and he hasn't called me at all for a month, that's it, that's all, nothing more". **

**Emily puts her hand over her mouth. "oh Rory" Emily says " I was afraid of this I really was afraid of this". **

"**You're afraid of what mom" interrupts Lorelei "that Rory will become a depressed college student just waiting to kill herself over a boy". **

"**Don't be Ridiculous Lorelei, Rory would never be so stupid I was merely saying that I was afraid that Rory would turn out like you" says Emily. "Wait, what, hold up, excuse me mother you were afraid that Rory, my daughter, would turn out like me" interjects Lorelei "and what exactly is wrong with me mother, tell me why you don't want MY DAUGHTER to come out like ME!".**

"**Well, Lorelei it is so obvious. I'm surprised you did not see, your many failures in relationships have now set their fate on your own daughter" says Emily " I wanted her to live a happy life to get married. Something I can not wish for you, because I now know it will never happen. Now you are driving Rory down with you on the damned path you lead Lorelei". **

**Rory stands up. **

"**Grandma you have no right to say that to mom. She is a wonderful person and I'm glad to be like her and as far as my relationships go it is my choice, not my mother's, not yours, its no one's fault but mine!" yells Rory. **

**Rory runs out of the living room and grabs her things and runs out of the house. Emily looks at Lorelei **

"**Well, that just proves my point Lorelei, she is becoming more like you by the minute."**

**Richard Gilmore walks into the living room and looks at both Emily and Lorelei. **

"**What by gods name is going on in here?" asks Richard "I hear yelling then I see Rory running out the door, what is going on?" **

"**Well, Dad you can ask your wife" says Lorelei "Emily Gilmore strikes again". **

"**Lorelei control yourself that is your mother you are talking to" says Richard. **

" **And that was my daughter she was attacking. Rory came over here to forget her problems and to have a nice dinner with the grandparents she loves. But NOOO! Emily Gilmore could not deal with that could she?" **

"**Lorelei Stop being Ridiculous I merely gave her criticism on how she should not live her life" says Emily. **

**Lorelei gets up out of her seat and walks out of the living room. Richard and Emily follow. **

"**Where on earth are you going?" asks Emily. **

**Lorelei grabs her coat and bag and opens the door **

"**I'm leaving before I say something I may regret" says Lorelei as she glares in her mother's direction then slams the door.**

**Lorelei walks towards her jeep cursing her mother in her head for yet again ruining another Friday night. She looks into the window of her jeep and there is Rory sitting looking up to the sky out the window with tears streaming down her face. Lorelei opens the door and says **

"**Hey, how you holding up kid". **

**Rory wipes the tears off her face and says. **

"**Can we just go mom I don't feel much like talking". **

"**okay, but you know I'm always here for you when you need to talk." **

"**I know. Mom can we just go please" sobs Rory. **

**Lorelei turns on the car and pulls out of her parents driveway and heads back to Stars hallow.**

**The girls finally make it back to stars hallow an hour later. Lorelei looks at Rory. **

"**Are you okay Hun, do you want something to eat from Luke's or maybe just a pizza with the works". **

"**I think I just want to go home and rest mom" **

"**Okay Hun, why don't I get a little something for later and I'll meet you back at the house okay?" says Lorelei as she smoothes Rory's hair. **

"**Okay" says Rory as she gets out of the car and starts to walk home. **

**Lorelei gets out of the car takes one glance at her daughter walking home then walks into Luke's. **

"**Hey, you're here early…fun night at the Gilmore's?" says Luke as he wipes down the counter. **

"**Yeah, you can say it was a typical Gilmore night" says Lorelei as she leans over the counter and kisses Luke. **

"**That bad huh?" says Luke as he pours Lorelei a cup of coffee. **

"**Do you think I'm a bad influence on Rory?". **

"**Whoa, where did that come from?" **

**Lorelei looks at Luke as she sips her coffee. **

"**My mother says my failed relationships have shown Rory to the wrong path. Basically that I am at fault for all relationships that fail for Rory". **

"**Okay 1. Your mother is a nutcase 2. It is not your fault if Rory has trouble with guys, IF she has trouble with guys…isn't she dating that umm blonde kid umm what's his name?". **

"**Yes, she is dating Logan the blonde kid as you put it. But he left for a trip and has not called her in a month". **

"**Oh" says Luke with a shocked look on his face. "Caesar, two cheese burgers fries to go." Luke turns to Lorelei. **

"**I'll kill him if he hurts Rory". **

"**Calm down Cujo, we need to let Rory fight her battles…we just need to be there for her and support her, well I support her by talking with her I don't think she needs to hear that you'll kill Logan if he hurts her…just keep supplying us with cheese burgers fries and coffee and we'll always love you" says Lorelei smiling. **

"**Can do" says Luke as he leans over and kisses Lorelei. **

"**I'll be back to pick up the food I'm gonna pop into Al's to get some Chinese then to Joe's to pick up a pizza". **

"**It still amazes me where you two put all that food" says Luke. **

"**And it makes you love me more doesn't it" says Lorelei as she hurries out the door.**

**An hour later Lorelei walks into her house to find Rory sitting on the couch. **

"**Hey Hun, I got us talking food…Chinese from Al's, burgers and fries from Luke's and a nice steaming pizza from Joe…hope your hungry". Rory looks at her mother as she places all the food on the living room table. **

"**You forgot ten chocolate cakes that I found in the kitchen". **

"**Huh? Chocolate cakes…Oh my god!! Sookie". **

"**Sookie?" asks Rory. **

"**Yes! I told Sookie that you were feeling low and she decided to make you ten espresso chocolate cakes…I must of forgotten them at the Inn and she brought them over" says Lorelei as she hits herself on the head. **

"**Why ten?" asks Rory. **

"**Hun its Sookie…need I say more…" . **

"**Gotcha" says Rory. **

**They both look down at all the food. **

"**That's a lot of eating for one boy" says Lorelei. **

"**Yeah…but if you talk about Luke then we'll be talking about two guys". "Fair enough lets dig in". **

**Both Rory and Lorelei sit on the couch and start opening containers. **

"**Mom, you forgot the forks" says Rory. **

"**I thought we would like to be two again" says Lorelei smirking up at Rory **

"**Just because you like being two mom. Doesn't mean we all do" says Rory as she walks to the kitchen. **

"**YOUR IN DENIAL" shouts Lorelei in the direction of the kitchen.**

**Rory opens a drawer and pulls out a couple of plastic forks, when suddenly her cell phone rings. She pulls out her cell phone from her pocket and answers before looking at the number "hello".**

"**Hey Ace, we uh…we need to talk…"**

***End of Chapter 2***


End file.
